Because I Care
by RoxxiSanders
Summary: Lexxi Seymour is hiding a secret. Greg Sanders wants to know what it is. When he finds out everything in Lexxi's life changes and it's up to Greg to take care of her. Will he be able to live up to the task and just what is Lexxi hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Again I own none of the cast of CSI, Greg Sanders and the rest of the CSI cast belong to CBS, is I owned them then my last name would be Sanders right now…or Szmanda. Lexxi Seymour however is mine, as is Tizminda Seymour and Jake Clarke so all right to them belong to me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Lexxi is twenty four and the newest member of the crime lab. Greg Sanders is twenty five in this fic.

I'd also just like to put a quick thanks to 'Thephoenixsfire' who first reviewed my first fic, 'The Wedding Day', much appreciated.

WARNING: Does have references to some physical and some mental abuse but nothing too graphic.

Because I Care - Chapter 1

Nobody knew much about Lexxi Seymour, she was the new girl and she kept herself to herself. She was twenty four years old with purple, naturally frizzy hair and lonely, hazel eyes but that was all anyone really knew about her. They didn't know that she was in a horrible relationship, they didn't know that he abused her in places where nobody would see but the biggest secret that nobody at work knew was that she had a four year old daughter to a man that got her pregnant then left her.

Everybody knew about Greg Sanders. He was twenty five years old and had worked at the crime lab for two years but in those two years he had been noticed by everyone. His dirty-blonde, spiky hair and impossibly deep, chocolate eyes weren't what attracted attention to him but his personality was. He was loud, outgoing, crazy and Marilyn Manson's biggest fan. He would walk around his lab singing along to loud rock bands and pretending to be a drummer by using test tubes as drumsticks but underneath his carefree, odd attitude his main ambition was to make it to CSI 1. He was single with no kids and no real secrets.

Lexxi found it hard to trust people, no matter how much she wanted to believe that there was someone out there that she could trust with her life, it just never happened. She was scared to confide in people, keeping it all bottled up inside, this way she wouldn't get hurt and neither would her daughter.

Greg was too trusting, he trusted people believing with all his heart that they had good intentions. In return he got hurt, the first girl he trusted with his heart ran off with his best friend, he was left heartbroken. He showed emotion, underneath his crazy front he was more vulnerable than people thought and his innocence and naivety always seemed to be his downfall.

"Alright honey, I think I'm gonna have to take you to work with me today cuz' nana's gotta go to the doctors. I need you to be a good girl and behave ok, I've explained to Grissom and he's gonna look after you." Lexxi picked up her four year old daughter, Tizminda, and sat her down on the kitchen counter, resting her hands on the counter next to the little girl's legs.

"Mommy, why can't I stay here with Jake?" A question which Lexxi was running out of excuses to answer with. How was she supposed to explain to a four year old that her boyfriend was abusing her? The only reason she was even staying with Jake was because she was too scared to leave him.

She sighed before answering, yet another excuse to cover for him. "Jake has to work late tonight so you can't because he'll still be at work."

"Oh, ok then." Lexxi knew that she couldn't keep Tizzy a secret forever, soon everyone was going to know that she had a daughter, tonight she was going to tell them.

Wanting to get out before her boyfriend got home, Lexxi lifted the youngster off the counter, set her down on the floor and told her to put her shoes on. "If you get ready now sweetie, we'll leave early and go for ice cream, ok?

The little girl started jumping up and down enthusiastically then ran into the living room to get ready. Lexxi hitched up her top, took one look at the purple bruise coving part of her stomach and decided that no matter what it took, she was going to leave Jake. It wasn't about her anymore; it was about her little girl too. Tizminda was what was important know and Lexxi had a duty to protect her.

**A/N **Well here's the first chapter; I'll try to update soon so yeah r&r please.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Well here's the second instalment, thanks to anyone who reviewed the first chapter and sorry it's taken a few days to update. Anyway here's hoping it lives up to expectations.

Chapter 2

"Thanks Griss, I really appreciate this."

"It's fine Lexxi." Gil Grissom was the only person that knew almost everything about her. He'd been like a father to her since the day she'd joined the crime lab, he'd been the only father like figure she'd ever known; her own father had left her and her mum when she was five months old so she'd never known him. "How did everyone react when you told them about Tizminda?"

"Better than I thought, she's talking to Warrick in the break room." It was true, she had expected them to be mad at her when they found out that she had a daughter but hadn't told any of them. They hadn't though; they had all made a fuss of Tizzy and told her that if she ever needed any help then she knew where to find them.

There was however one person that she needed to break the news to…Greg Sanders. She'd never really spoken to Greg before but he'd tried so many times to get to know her, to get her to open up to him and she'd pushed him away; afraid to let herself get too close to anybody because she knew that good things never lasted. Grissom broke her out of her trance, "Well don't worry she'll be fine here, here's your case." He handed her a piece of paper with all the details scribbled down on it. "You're working with nick, 419 on 'The Strip'."

"Ok, I'll go say bye to Tizzy then I'll find him." Grissom nodded and Dana left his office and headed for the break room. She walked in and knelt down in front of the little girl. "Hey sweetheart, mommy has to go and catch some bad guys but Uncle Grissom's gonna look after you so be a good girl, ok?"

Tizzy nodded and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck in a tight hug. "I will mommy, love you."

"I love you too sweetie." She untangled herself from her daughter's arms and kissed her on the forehead then stood up and looked at Warrick. "Warrick is it ok if she stays in here until Griss comes and gets her?"

"Yeah, fine by me." He looked at Tizzy and winked at her. "Do you wanna stay with Uncle Warrick while mommy goes and saves the world?" The little girl nodded and jumped up and down excitedly. Lexxi ruffled her youngster's hair and thanked Warrick then left the room and went to find Nick.

An hour later Warrick had gone working a case with Catherine and Tizzy was sitting in Grissom's office colouring in a picture of a butterfly. Grissom had only known the little girl for a few hours but he'd already taken on the role of grandfather to her. He was sitting going through paperwork when Sara walked in and told Grissom they had another double homicide and she needed him to go with her. He looked over at Tizzy who was still engrossed in her colouring book and back to Sara. "Is Sofia on a case?"

"No, she's in Greg's lab, pestering him for some DNA results she needs for court tomorrow."

"Go and get all the stuff together and I'll take Tizminda to Sofia." Sara nodded and left the office and Grissom walked over to Tizminda and told her that she'd have to stay with Sofia. "Is that ok with you?"

Tizminda nodded and stood up then followed Grissom down the corridor. He walked in first and Tizminda followed him in, standing shyly behind him. "Sofia can I ask you a favour?"

Sofia turned around and looked at him, smiling. "Sure Griss, what's up?"

He walked out into the corridor and Sofia and the little girl followed. They stopped outside the lab and Sofia noticed the little girl and crouched down in front of her. "Hey, what's your name?"

Tizminda shuffled back and hid behind Grissom's leg, Sofia stood up again and looked at Grissom questioningly. "What was it you wanted me for?"

"I was just wondering if you'd look after Tizminda, Lexxi's daughter, for me." Before she had time to answer he looked at Tizzy, told her to be a good girl and promised he'd see her later then walked off down the corridor.

"But Grissom, I'm no good with kids!" Sofia was shouting at an empty corridor. She looked down at the little girl and smiled. "I'm Sofia, what's your name?"

**A/N **Well another chapter complete, sorry it's so short but keep reviewing and I promise to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Thanks for reading and reviewing so far and umm…here's the next instalment.

Chapter 3

The little girl smiled shyly. "I'm Tizminda."

Sofia smiled back, "Well I'm Sofia." Sofia didn't have any kids so she wasn't worlds best when it came to babysitting but Grissom had asked her and she knew that Lexxi needed all the help she could get when it came to babysitting so she was going to try her best with the little girl. "So Tizminda, what do you like doing for fun?"

Tizzy looked up at her, bright blue-green eyes looking into Sofia's blue ones. Sofia could tell that Tizzy was Lexxi's daughter; she had the same eyes, eyes which showed how she was feeling. "I like colouring and listening to stories and playing with my teddy bears."

"Really? Well I don't have any teddy bears here but I could tell you a story." Sofia was trying her hardest to bond but like she'd told Grissom, she was no good with kids. "The little girl nodded and Sofia took her hand and led her into the break room. She sat down on the sofa and lifted the little girl onto her lap then started to tell her a story. "Once upon a time there was a little girl who was a princess…"

An hour had passed when Greg walked into the break room to find Sofia and a younger version of Lexxi sitting colouring. "Little old for colouring books aren't you Soof?"

Sofia looked up at him and glared. "Must you call me that?" He simply smirked at her and sat down on the sofa next to Tizzy. He looked down at her with a soft smile on his face, "I'm Greg, what's your name?"

Tizzy looked up at Greg warily and then at Sofia. Sofia tried to reassure her, "Tizminda this is my friend, Greg, Greg this is Lexxi's daughter, Tizminda."

Greg's eyes widened in surprise, he had no idea that she had a daughter. "Can I talk to you outside for a sec?" Sofia nodded and told Tizzy that she'd be back in a minute and to carry on with her picture. She said she'd be just outside the room if she needed her then she left the room with Greg. "Lexxi's daughter?"

"Hey I only found out today too, she didn't tell any of us. She announced it to everyone in the break room when she got in."

"Why would she hide something like this from us?" The hurt was evident in Greg's voice. Ever since Lexxi had joined the crime lab, Greg had tried to be a good friend to her. He knew what it was like being the newest member of the team and having no friends. No matter how hard he tried it was never good enough, she still wouldn't open up to him and he often wondered what had happened to make her the way she was but his efforts were never rewarded.

"Maybe she had her reasons; I mean we don't know what her life's been like."

"Yeah but we can't find out and help her if she won't tell us."

"If she doesn't wanna tell us we can't make her."

"What if Tizminda knows?" Sofia could see the mental light bulb go off inside his head but didn't like where this idea was going. How could they possibly get answers out of a four year old?

"Greg no, I am not going to let you use that little girl to get the answers to questions that Lexxi clearly doesn't want us to know."

"You make it sound worse than it is." Greg knew it was an absurd idea and he hated the thought of using the little girl to find out about Lexxi's past but he was a naturally-born caring person and he wanted to help her. If this was the only way he could do that then he was going to do whatever it took.

"No!" Realising that her voice was rising and that Tizzy was only on the other side of the door, she quietened down. "Grissom told me to look after her and I am not going to let you mess with her head to satisfy your curiosity."

Hurt by Sofia's harsh words, Greg retaliated. "You really think I'd hurt a little girl to put my mind at rest? If that's what you think then you clearly don't know me as well as you thought you did."

"Look I didn't mean it like that I just meant that we can't try and get any information out of a four year old. Lexxi's twenty four years old ok? When Tizminda was born she was twenty. You really think that a four year old is gonna know all about what happened in the twenty years before she was born?" Greg knew she had a point, he knew it was a waste of time but he wanted to get closer to Lexxi, he also knew that she needed a friend and he wanted to be that friend.

"I know you're right but it winds me up, the fact that she needs a friend but she won't let anyone in."

Sofia wrapped an arm around Greg's shoulders, comforting him in the only way she knew. Greg was the vulnerable one out of them all, the lab rat; he'd never been out in the field so he was still a naïve little boy at heart. "I know Greggo, I know but one day she'll realise she needs us and then…and only then, she'll open up to us and you'll be glad you were here for her."

"Yeah, you're right…as usual." A soft smile once again graced Greg's lips and he hugged Sofia back, knowing that he'd wait as long as it took; even if that was forever.

It was a few hours later when Lexxi walked into the break room to find Greg drinking coffee and Tizminda fast asleep, curled up on Sofia's lap. She sat down in a chair opposite and whispered so as not to wake up the little girl in Sofia's arms. "Hey, Grissom called me and told me that he'd left her with you."

Sofia smiled at her. "Yeah, she fell asleep about an hour and a half ago."

Lexxi smiled at her, "Thanks for looking after her."

"It's alright, she's been an angel."

"Yeah and who knew that colouring was so relaxing." Greg had always had a childish side and even through he had no children he could relate very easily to them.

Lexxi laughed and decided that for the first time in months she actually felt at home in Vegas. She smiled and joked with them for about an hour before she decided that she should head home. She stood up and excused herself to go to the bathroom, as she walked in she looked down at the bruises covering her lower abdomen and her eyes filled with tears which she refused to let fall. Once again promising that she was going to leave him and get out before his abuse was inflicted upon her daughter, she left the bathroom and went into the break room. She thanked Greg and Sofia for looking after Tizzy and they told her that if she ever needed them then she knew where to find them. She nodded and picked up her daughter then carried her out to the car, ready to head home to another night of abuse from Jake.

Meanwhile in the break room Greg and Sofia sat proudly thinking that were getting her to open up to them, not realising what was going to happen when she got home, not realising the guilt they would feel for not stopping her.

**A/N **Well what did ya think? Sorry if this chapter wasn't as long as I tried to make it but I'll update again soon. Now you're read it please hit the review button.

Much love

RoxxiSanders


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **This chapter contains some physical violence; nothing's too graphic but if you're easily offended or cannot take violence then be warned this chapter does contain violence. It also contains a bit of swearing, use of the 'f word'.

Also thanks to everyone for reading so here you go…chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been an ok night for Lexxi; her case had been pretty open and shut so Grissom had let her go early. She'd also make better friends with Greg and Sofia, they'd told her if she needed anything to just ask them but the problem was that it wasn't that simple. She needed a lot from them; she needed care, protection from Jake, love and help bringing her only daughter up. How could she possibly ask that of her co-workers?

"Tizzy sweetheart, wake up we're home." She gently woke her daughter up and helped her out of the car then carried her up to front door of Jake's house and let them both in. She walked through the door, praying that Jake had been asked to work late, the less time she spent with him the better.

"Mommy, will I be going to work with you again tomorrow?" Tizzy tiredly asked as her mother carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom, secretly hoping that she would say yes. She'd actually enjoyed the night with Sofia and Greg. Sofia was kind and had told her stories and coloured pictures with her and Greg was funny, he'd told her jokes and played 'horsies' with her.

"I don't know yet sweetheart, we'll have to see if nana's free to look after you." Lexxi worked the evening shift, from four o'clock in the afternoon until around eleven but if she was working on tough cases the hours were usually longer so she didn't like having to drag her daughter out that late at night.

"Please mommy, I had fun playing with Greg and Fia." Lexxi promised she'd think about it and helped her daughter change into her pyjamas. Then she tucked her in, kissed her forehead and said her goodnights. She walked downstairs and went into the living room to find Jake lying drunkenly on the sofa, staring at the television.

"You're home then?" He asked her as she walked in front of him. The alcohol was evident on his breath and she guessed he was way over the legal limit to drive.

"You drove home didn't you?" The anger was clear in her voice. He didn't give her a straight answer just nodded slightly. "You drove home in this state? What are you, mad? Do you have a death wish?"

He pushed himself off the couch and stood in front of her, looking down and making her feel small. "What the fuck does it matter if I did?" He slurred and swayed in front of her.

"You know that my aunty was killed in a hit and run accident; the guy that left her there to die was drunk when he killed her." The upset was also clear, anger still evident in her voice.

"Aww boohoo, you'll get over it…she was a bitch anyway." The next thing he felt was her hand connecting with his face; it took a while for him to register what was going on.

"Don't you ever talk about her in that way! You didn't know her, she was the innocent one in what happened. She never hurt anyone and that monster took her life away from her!" She let her tears fall, tried to stop them but it was no use and they slipped free, cascading down her face like rain drops in a storm.

Before she realised what was going on she was on the floor. Jake started kicking her in the stomach, once, twice then all of a sudden he dragged her up with her hair. She begged and pleaded for him to stop but he wasn't listening, chanting over and over again that women should be seen and not heard and that he was the man of the house, the one that should be respected. He hit her across the face hard and she fell once again to the floor, curling in a ball and trying to defend herself from his attack. She heard his footsteps as they got further away then she heard the front door loudly slam behind him. He'd gone…for now.

She quickly got up and ran up the stairs, she threw some of her things into a suitcase and zipped it up. Next she ran into Tizzy's room, she opened the wardrobe and stuffed some of the little girl's clothes into a bag as well as some of Tizzy's teddy bears and toys. When she had done she went into the bathroom and packed hers and Tizzy's toothbrushes and some shampoo and hair brushes. She knew that if she didn't hurry up then he would be home and she would once again be beaten and scared into staying with him. She dragged her suitcase down the stairs as well as the bag with Tizzy's things in then put on her cardigan and grabbed her younger daughter's coat. She went back up stairs and woke the little girl up. "Tizzy baby I need you to put your coat on, we're going away for a while…going to grandma's house."

The little girl tiredly sat up as Lexxi put her shoes on and helped her into her coat. "Why mommy?"

Lexxi knew that right now her daughter's safety was the most important thing and that she didn't have time to explain. "I'll tell you later honey but right now we have to go." She picked the little girl up and carried her down the stairs then, using her free hand, slung the bag over her shoulder and picked up her suitcase. She left the house, using her key to lock the door and stuffing it into her pocket when she was done.

She started walking down the street, clutching tightly to her daughter to keep them both warm. "Mommy are you ok?" Tizzy sounded scared but Lexxi knew that she was doing the right thing; she had to leave Jake, she had no choice.

"Yeah sweetheart I'm fine, we just need to get away for a while. Me and Jake have had a little argument so we need some time apart but don't worry everything will be ok…I promise." She decided then and there that she was never going to go back to Jake, from now on it was just her and Tizzy.

She was walking down the street when she heard a car horn, terrified that it was Jake she bowed her head and carried on walking. The car slowed down and the person in the driving seat wound the window down and shouted her name. She recognised the voice, it belonged to the one and only DNA lab rat himself, Greg Sanders. She stopped walking and he pulled over and poked his head out of the window. "You shouldn't be walking the streets at night on your own you know." He could see the vulnerability in her eyes and saw the terrified expression on Tizzy's face. "What's the matter? Are you ok? Has something happened?" He rambled on and Lexxi saw the care and concern in his eyes.

"I've had an argument with Jake." She couldn't lie to him, not when she saw that he was genuinely worried about her.

"Get in." He said in a soft yet stern way as she looked at him confused. "I am not having you and Tizzy wandering around the streets of Vegas in the dark on your own. Get in and you can come back to my place."

She looked at him uncertainly. "Are you sure? I wouldn't wanna impose."

He smiled gently at her, "You could never impose ok? Now get in before you both freeze to death."

She looked down at the floor embarrassed. "I haven't got a car seat for Tiz and I can't just sit her in the back without one."

"I'm a safe driver, sit her on your knee; the belt will go round the both of you."

"But what if we get pulled over?"

"We won't besides I want you both safe so if we get pulled over I'll think of somethin'. Now come on, I'm taking you back to my place and I'm gonna look after you."

She opened the door to the back of the car and put her suitcase and bag on the back seat then climbed into the passenger seat and strapped her and Tizzy in. Then she turned to Greg, "Thanks Greg." For the first time in months she felt safe.

**A/N **Well end of another chapter, again sorry it's so short but I think there's a few more chapters yet so please r&r and I'll luv you forever.

XxxoxxX


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Okipoki guys because I love you all so much and because you've taken the time to read this story here's another chapter for you.

Chapter 5

When they got to Greg's apartment he got out of the drivers seat, as Lexxi undid the seatbelt, and ran round to the passenger side to open the door for them. He gently lifted Tizzy into his arms while Lexxi got out of the seat and opened the back door to get out her suitcase and Tizminda's bag. Greg set the little girl down on the floor and locked the car door then took the suitcase off Lexxi and smiled at her. She smiled back, slung the bag over her shoulder and picked up Tizzy. "You're ok staying here aren't you sweetie?"

The little girl nodded, trying to reassure her mother that she actually felt safer with Greg. She'd heard all the shouting that happened at night and on more than one occasion she'd witnessed Jake slap her as she sat at the top of the stairs. She didn't understand why but that didn't mean that she hadn't seen it happen. "Yeah but mommy why did we really leave?"

This was the question that Lexxi knew she'd have to answer eventually. She still didn't know how to answer her so once again she made an excuse up. "Me and Jake decided that we needed some time apart honey."

Greg decided to save her from any more awkward questions. "Well come on, we'd better get inside it's gettin' cold." He walked up to his apartment and Tizzy and Lexxi trailed behind him. He unlocked the door and let them in then followed them into the open plan living room and kitchen. He locked the door behind him and put the suitcase down.

His apartment was surprisingly quiet compared to the state of his lab at work. "Wow this place is actually tidy, if only your lab was like this." She was joking with him and he was glad to see her smiling.

"Yeah, see I can be tidy when I want to be. Anyway, Tizzy can have the guest room, there's clean sheets on the bed and you can take my room, don't worry those sheets are clean too." She was amazed, even after she'd pushed him away he was still there for her and unlike most guys he was prepared to look after Tizzy too.

"Greg I couldn't, I'll just share with Tizzy." She was beginning to feel guilty; no way could she take his bed.

"Look it's up to you but I'm still sleeping on the sofa bed." She looked at him confused. "If you change your mind you can have my room."

"Greg I feel so guilty. I can't let you sleep on the sofa in your own apartment."

"Well then I'll share with you." She looked terrified; once again the guy was only interested in one thing. He saw the horror in her eyes and realised that she hadn't taken the joke in the way it was intended. "Relax Lex, I'm kidding."

She sighed, relieved that he had been joking. She really wanted to let Greg in, he was a great guy and he seemed to genuinely care about her. "Sorry I just, never mind."

He smiled softly at her, "I'm not like that."

"I know and I'm sorry." He smiled at her and told her not to be then he led her to the guest room so that she could put Tizzy to bed. "Thanks, I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok, you want a drink?" She nodded and he left the room and went into the kitchen to make them coffee.

Lexxi helped Tizzy out of her coat and shoes then put her to bed and tucked her in. She was horrified however when Tizzy told her what she'd seen. "Mommy I know why we had to leave. I saw Jake hit you."

Lexxi closed her eyes and sighed, when she opened them again she saw a pair of sparkly eyes looking back at her. She knew she needed to explain and come clean. "Honey don't worry, me and Jake are over and we're not going back there."

The little girl still looked scared. "Then where are we gonna go?"

"Well we're gonna stay here tonight and then I'll call your nana in the morning. Don't worry though, I promise we'll be fine."

Tizzy nodded and Lexxi kissed her on the forehead then tucked the blanket round her more tightly and walked out into the living room. Greg handed her a cup of coffee and walked out onto the balcony as she followed. They sat down at the table and Greg looked at her. "He hits you doesn't he?"

She defensively, and in Greg's opinion too quickly, answered him. "No, why would you think that?"

"I'm not stupid Lexxi, I saw what a hurry you were in to get away from him." She opened her mouth to protest but before she could say anything he carried on talking. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She stared at him but he stared back, silently pleading with her to open up to him. "It's not exactly a conversation starter is it?"

The question was rhetorical but he insisted on answering anyway. "No but you should have come to me or told Grissom." He then guiltily looked at her and down at his coffee. "This is all my fault."

"You weren't the one that hit me." She desperately tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that there was nothing he could do but he wasn't listening.

"No if me and Sofia had stopped you from going home then none of this would have happened."

"How the hell were you to know this would happen? I didn't tell you what was going on; there was no way in hell that you could have stopped it."

"I just…"

"Look none of this is your fault and I've left him now so it's all over."

He decided to change the subject. "How are you gonna get the rest of your stuff?"

"I don't know yet. I've still got my key so I'll probably go back in the day time when I know he's at work."

Greg smiled softly at her. "Want me to go with you…you know, for back up?" She smiled at him as he continued to ramble. Unlike Jake, he babbled and talked about nothing but she found it quite cute; he was nervous.

She tried to cut him off to put him out of his misery. "Greg?" He carried on babbling until she tried again, this time more forcefully. "Greg?"

"Yeah?" She had succeeded.

"Would you…you know…come with me?" She had finally opened up to him, even if it was only a little bit. He nodded and she thanked him yet again.

"Look I know we haven't exactly spent much time together but if you need a place to stay…" He trailed off, silently hoping that she would say yes.

"Umm, I was gonna call my mom tomorrow morning but thank you and I'll bear that in mind."

"Ok well if you wanna stay, you're very welcome to."

"Thanks, listen I'm gonna go to bed but thank you so much for letting us stay, I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"It's nothing, honestly." He blushed slightly, another thing which she thought was very cute.

"Goodnight Greg." She stood up and shyly kissed his cheek then went into his bedroom to get changed and go to bed. Greg sat on the balcony and touched his cheek, she was starting to trust him, the only problem was that he was falling fast and hard for her.

**A/N** Here you go, another chapter as promised for before Christmas. I'll try to update as soon as but it'll probably be after Christmas. Hopefully the next chapter will be up on 'boxing day' a.k.a. The day after Christmas.

Thanks for your following of this story and I'll update as soon as. Love you all and have a fabulous Christmas and a wonderful New Year.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Here you go folks, another chapter.

Hope you all had a fabulous Christmas and hopefully Santa brought you everything you wanted. Sadly he didn't bring me Greg Sanders  but still…

Anyway the bit in italics is a flashback (just to clarify).

Chapter 6

It was half past three when Tizzy woke up. She walked out into the living room to find Greg asleep on the sofa bed. She tiptoed across the living room being careful not to wake him up but trying in haste to find the bathroom. She felt sick but couldn't let him know that, she started to think back to what had happened when she'd been ill at Jake's house.

"_Jake." She tried to shake him awake. Lexxi had gone out for a meal with a few friends, leaving Jake in charge of Tizzy. "Jake, I feel sick."_

"_Not my problem, you known where the bathroom is." He rolled over and went back to sleep._

"_But Jake…"She was cut off as she started to heave._

_Jake heard her and climbed out of bed, grabbing her hand he dragged her to the bathroom. "Listen you little brat, if you're gonna throw up you do it in here. You can stay in here 'till you're done." He stomped out of the bathroom, leaving her crying on the tiled floor._

She crept, as quietly as she could, through the living room but it was dark and she tripped over the strap on Lexxi's suitcase. Greg opened his eyes and sat up. "Who's there?" Tizzy quietly sat on the floor at the side of the suitcase, hoping Greg would go back to sleep but he didn't. He stood up and switched on the light, immediately wishing that he hadn't when it hit his eyes. He looked around the room and gave a relieved sigh when he saw Tizzy sitting near the door. "Tiz, what are you doing up?"

"I felt sick." She sat huddled in the corner, looking scared.

He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. She held her knees to her chest tightly; worried that he was going to react the same way as Jake. She thought Greg was pretty cool but she'd thought that about Jake once, a long time ago. "Then why are you sitting here in the dark?" His voice was soft and gentle.

"I didn't know where the bathroom was."

"You could have just woken me up and asked me you know." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I didn't want you to be mad at me."

He looked at her and shook his head. "I wouldn't have been mad."

"Really?" She looked up at him with sparkly eyes.

"Really. I guess I should have showed you the bathroom when you first got here huh?" She nodded. "Come on, I'll show you now." He stood up and held his hand out to her, she took it and he helped her up. He showed her to the bathroom and then checked that she was ok. "Do you still feel sick?"

She shook her head, the sickness had passed. "No, I feel a bit better now."

Greg smiled down at her. "Do you want a drink of water?" She shyly nodded and he picked her up and carried her back into the open plan living room and kitchen then sat her down on the counter by the sink. He filled a glass of water and handed it to her then leaned back against the counter. She sipped it slowly then put it down at the side of her and looked at Greg. "Better?"

"Yeah, sorry about waking you up." He'd reacted better than she had thought he would, the complete opposite of Jake. She dangled her legs off the counter and thought about the differences between Greg and Jake.

"You wanna go back to bed yet?" He broke her out of her trance and she told him that she was ready for bed. He helped her down and followed her into the guest room. He tucked her in, told her goodnight then went back out into the living room and fell asleep on the sofa.

Later that morning he was sat up on the balcony, watching as the sun came up. Lexxi came up behind him and rested her folded arms on top of his head. He laughed and tilted his head back as she dropped her arms to her sides. "Good morning." He smiled up at her as she watched the sun rising.

"Morning." She smiled softly at him. "I heard you and Tizzy last night, thanks for lookin' after her."

"It's ok, she was worried that I was gonna shout at her." He looked hurt and Lexxi realised that it was because Greg was insecure.

"Yeah umm, when I was with Jake he thought that showing you were sick was a sign of weakness. He couldn't see that Tizzy's just a kid; he used to shout at her so I'd shout back at him and then he'd…" She trailed off and fell silent.

"Hit you?" She remained silent and he stood up and turned to face her. She had tears in her eyes and as she nodded they fell down her face. He moved the chair out of the way and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry into his t-shirt. She quietly sobbed and he rubbed her back and whispered in her ear, telling her that everything was going to be ok. "Don't worry; he's never goin' to hurt you ever again. I'm gonna look after you, I'm gonna look after you and I'm gonna look after Tizzy.

"Why?" She pulled away and looked up at him confused. "Why the hell would you wanna look after us? I have done nothing but treat you like crap and you still wanna help me." She looked up and was terrified by what she saw in his eyes, love.

He looked down at her and smiled softly. "I…I care about you ok? You're a friend and I care about you." He had chickened out, wanted to tell her he loved her but didn't have the guts to do it.

She was scared of getting too close to anyone but at the same time, and at that very moment, she had wanted him to say that he loved her. She'd never been in love before so she wasn't entirely sure what it felt like but if it was getting butterflies whenever she saw him or if it was thinking about him when he wasn't around then she was in love. If it was daydreaming of him twenty-four-seven and missing him like crazy when he was gone then she was head-over-heels. The only problem was that she had Tizzy; her daughter had to come first. She loved her daughter but she loved Greg too and she knew that Tizzy liked Greg so…

She was snapped out of her trance by Greg waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Earth to Lexxi."

"Huh? Sorry Greg, I zoned out there." He smiled at her and she knew that it was the real thing she was feeling. "What did you say?"

"I said do you want to stay here for a few more days or are you going to your mom's?

"I called her last night before bed, I meant to tell you. Would it be ok if we stayed for a few more days, just until we find somewhere to go?"

"Course you can. Your mom say no?"

"She has a friend staying with her; she's just broken up with her husband, her friend that is and she's kinda depressed."

"Well you and Tiz can stay as long as you like." He smiled at her and she hugged him again.

"How did I end up with a friend as good as you?"

He remained silent, held her tighter to him and stared at the apartment. A friend; that was all he was to her. He wanted to be so much more but she only saw him as a friend and for now that would have to be enough.

She also remained silent, wishing that she meant more to him than a friend. She knew that she had Tizzy to look after but for once in her life she wanted a guy to help her. That guy was Greg but for now their friendship would have to be enough.

**A/N** Well here's another chapter finished. I think I have either one or two chapters left and then hopefully I'll be able to start work on another one for you. Thanks for your continued support and yeah you know what to do. Hit the review button, ok, please and thank you.

XxxoxxX


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Ok sorry it's taken a few days to update but here you go and you'll be happy to know that this is the final chapter. And now the end is near and all that jazz. **Btw I do not own the song I have just used. **

Chapter 7

It was a few nights later and Tizzy was in her bedroom watching TV. Greg and Lexxi were sitting watching a film in Greg's apartment, they were both sat on the sofa; Lexxi had her feet tucked underneath her and Greg had his arm resting on the back of the sofa. "So, you all settled in now?"

"Yeah I am, thank you so much for letting us stay; Tizzy really likes you. I've never seen her get along with someone so well before. I mean she's never had a dad and please don't be scared by this thought but she really looks up to you." She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"I feel honoured. She's a great kid." It was true, over the few days that he'd known Tizzy he had fallen in love with her; she was like a daughter to him. The only problem was that he'd fallen in love with her mother, Lexxi and Tizzy meant the world to him but he didn't know whether to tell her or not.

"Thank you so much for taking us in and helping me to move all my stuff in."

"No problem, as long as you're both safe that's all that matters." He decided that the conversation was getting too deep and quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, can I get you a drink?"

"No thank you, I'm ok."

He nodded and stood up then walked over to the kitchen area to pour himself a drink. "You sure you don't want one?"

She nodded, "Yeah I'm sure."

He picked his drink up and walked back into the living room, put his glass on the table and sat back down to watch the rest of the film.

It was getting to the end of the film when Lexxi plucked up the courage to do what she'd been wanting to do for a long time. "Greg?"

"Yeah?" He looked down at her concerned. "What's up?"

"Nothing I just…" She took a deep breath then grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss her. She kissed him with everything she had and once he had gotten over the shock he kissed her back.

They were sat, lips locked, when Tizzy walked out and saw them. She quietly crept back into her room and sat on the bed, worried and upset. She liked Greg but she didn't want to lose her mum, she'd already gone through that once with Jake.

Lexxi abruptly pulled away from him and he looked at her confused and scared that he'd crossed the line by kissing her back. "I…I'm sorry Greg. I can't do this." She got up and ran into her bedroom, locking the door behind her and leaving a very confused Greg on the sofa.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked himself, still shocked by the whole thing. Everything went quiet as the DVD finished and the screen went blank but Greg heard a quiet snivelling coming from Tizzy's room. He got off the sofa and walked into her bedroom. "Tiz? Tiz, what's wrong?" He was concerned about her because even though she wasn't his daughter, he still cared for the little girl.

She looked up at him and snivelled again. "I saw you and mommy."

Greg closed his eyes and sighed, when he opened them again he saw her sat on the bed, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Can I sit down?" She nodded and he sat down next to her on the bed. "Listen sweetie I'm sorry you had to see that."

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling from the tears that were still there. "I don't want you and mommy to go out."

Greg was slightly hurt by her remark. He wanted so badly to love Lexxi but at the same time he knew that Tizzy looked up to him so if she didn't want him to be with Lexxi then there was nothing he could do…or was there. "Why don't you want me to go out with your mommy?"

"Because when she went out with Jake and I didn't like him but mommy said that he was a nice man and he wasn't. I don't wanna lose my mommy again." She looked scared and Greg hated seeing her like that.

"Sweetie you aren't going to lose your mommy and I promise that I am not like Jake. I love your mommy."

"But Jake said he loved mommy but I don't think he liked me very much." She looked sad and lost, Greg knew he had to convince her that he was worthy of hers and her mother's affection.

"Listen Tiz, I love your mommy but I…I love you too and I promise that I would never ever take your mommy away from you, never." He carried on trying to reassure her, unaware that Lexxi was stood outside the door listening to every word he was saying. "I know Jake was horrible to you and I know about what he did to your mommy but I promise that I would never do anything like that." He needed to make her believe him but unlike most guys he wasn't doing it because he wanted to date Lexxi, he was doing it because he cared about them both.

"Really?" She still sounded uncertain but he could hardly blame her, after all she'd been brought up around a guy that beat her mother and hated her.

He smiled at her softly. "Really. I promise that if me and your mommy ever got together; you'd always be the most important thing in her life. She loves you and she's never do anything that you didn't want her to."

"I just don't want her to leave me alone so that she can be with you."

"And I swear that I would never let that happen."

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him and telling him that she believed him. "If you love mommy does that mean you'll marry her?"

Greg hugged her back and looked down at her. "I don't know yet sweetie, I need to go and talk to her though so can you stay here while I go and try to?"

Tizzy nodded and let go of his waist. He stood up and walked over to the door but she called him back. "Greg?"

He turned to face her and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"I…I love you too."

He smiled and walked back over to her. He ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I know sweetheart, let's hope mommy does though." He smiled at her and she wished him good luck before he left the room. He walked out into the living room and was surprised to find Lexxi sitting on the sofa crying. He ran over to her and sat down next to her on the sofa. "Lex? Lex, what's wrong?"

She tried to speak through her tears. "I…I…"

"What?" He looked into her eyes, concerned.

"I…I love you Gregory Sanders." He gave her a look of confusion. "I love you so much and I'm so, so sorry about before but I couldn't hurt Tizzy again. Now I know she's ok with it all and I…" He cut her off by joining his lips with hers.

When they finally pulled apart he whispered against her lips. "I love you, I love you and I love your daughter."

One year later Lexxi Sanders sat in her living room waiting for her husband and her daughter to come home from the park. She was pregnant with another child only this time she knew the father would be sticking around. Greg had stayed true to his word and had been twice the man that Tizzy's biological father ever was. He took care of Tizzy as if she was his own and when their newest family member was born she knew that Greg would be a wonderful father to his own child but she could safely believe that he would be a father to Tizzy too. As far as Tizzy was concerned, Greg was her only father and she loved him and her mother more than anything else in the world. Greg had finally gotten what he wanted, a wife, a daughter and another child on the way. Hard to believe that Jake had done something positive for Lexxi. On the day of her wedding she had sent him flowers, thanking him for all the crap he put her through because she knew that if it wasn't for him, she would never have found the man she was with today. It seemed that even normal people like Lexxi, Tizzy and Greg could have happy endings.

**A/N **Well there you have it, what did you think? R&R, please and thank you. I hope it lived up to your expectations and thanks for reading.


End file.
